In sports weapons with spherical ammunition, so-called paintballs, a magazine container is usually placed onto the weapon above the projectile chamber, the individual balls being fed out of the magazine container to the projectile chamber as a result of the effect of gravity, by means of compressed air or by mechanical conveying means (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,816,232, 5,282,454, 5,794,606, DE-U-83 14 931, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,097,816, 5,511,333, 5,736,720, WO98/13660, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,063,905, 3,788,298, 5,505,188, DE-C-37 21 527, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,771,875, 1,403,719, 1,743,576, 3,695,246, 5,282,454, 1,404,689). In these, the size of the magazine is disadvantageously restricted, because the weapon has to remain easily maneuverable. The object on which the invention is based is to provide a magazine loading device which overcomes this disadvantage. Launching appliances for play balls (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,844,267, 4,207,857, 3,248,008, 3,610,223, 3,867,921, 4,027,646) have a stationary design and therefore cannot give any suggestion as to how the moveability of a sports weapon, despite being equipped with a large magazine, can be improved.